Justice League: Deal with a Devil
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: Dante ends up in the JLU universe, how will everyone react to this Devil in their midst? Rated M for mature themes, sex, violence, swearing and partying
1. Chapter 1

Justice League: Deal with a Devil

A Justice League/Devil May Cry crossover story.

Setting: during the start of Justice League Unlimited.

Summary: After killing a bunch of demons, a malfunctioning teleportation spell sends our favourite badass demon hunter into the Justice League universe, during the recruitment of all superheroes, making do as best he can, Dante sets himself up as a demon hunter and paranormal investigator for hire while dealing with regular and super-powered criminals albeit with some violent methods that the League, Cadmus and other players in the JLU universe will take notice of.

For weapons Dante wields his usual pistols, Ebony and Ivory, two swords, Rebellion and Alastor, the rocket launcher Kalina Ann, the scythe/guitar Nevan, the tripartite nunchaku Cerberus and his shotgun.

**Angry lil' elf: hey everyone how's it going, just wanted throw this story in the hotpot and let it simmer for a while before updating it, because I was surfing FF in the Devil May Cry crossover list and I found that no one's done a Justice League/Devil May Cry crossover fic, so I thought why not be the first one to do it? I could set a record here and usually Capcom is associated with the Marvel Comics franchise and hardly ever DC comics, so I thought why not rock the boat a bit? Set an example for others? Make a name for it, so I came up with this clever idea to throw in the pot and see how many reviews and subscriptions it gets then I'll update my other stories before going to this one.**

**So you can imagine how the League, Cadmus and other players in the JLU universe will react to a Devil in their midst and his methods of dealing with criminals and other super-powered threats both mystical and scientific in nature. Naturally the League will want to keep an eye on him and have Dante join the League so they can try to control his methods of dealing with crime, Cadmus in their paranoid feud with the League will want to get a blood sample of Dante and clone him to create their own Devil super-soldiers and the other bad guys and players in the JLU universe will be very afraid of Dante and his methods of dealing with enemies and will want to eliminate him as soon as possible.**

**Many women's reactions towards Dante will be mixed, many will find him attractive and some will make a try for him so in regards to this I have set up a poll regarding pairings for Dante, I've put down at least twenty-four girls on there and I can tell you the results so far; Huntress, Vixen, Zatanna and Fire are all tied for first place and Black Canary, Dr Light, Supergirl, Volcana, Galatea, Batgirl, Catwoman, Lois Lane, Poison Ivy and Giganta are tied for second place, so have a vote on the poll, it can be seen on my profile and you can vote up to six girls so please have a vote on there and tell your friends on FF about it and ask them to vote, it would be much appreciated.**

**So without further ado I present this newest feature, Justice League: Deal with a Devil.**

Dante groaned in pain as he woke up, eyelids fluttering open and shut as he pulled himself up from the asphalt in an alleyway on a dark night.

"What the hell happened?" Dante muttered as he brushed his white hair out of his eyes, the white hair a genetic trait of his father, the legendary Dark Knight Sparda.

Slowly getting up, Dante tried to remember what had happened to him, "Okay the last thing I remember was wasting a couple of demons and I stepped on… a circle of runes, one of the runes I accidently brushed one of them out partially out and now I woke up here" Dante said to himself as he dusted himself off.

A scream down the alleyway caught the young demon hunter's attention, smoothly drawing his ladies, Ebony and Ivory, Dante ran down the alleyway to find a mugging happening right in front of him.

The mugger armed with a flick knife looked like a typical street gang member looking for easy money and decided his latest victim would be a young woman who looked as though she worked in an office during the day as a secretary and shouldn't be taking a dark alley as a shortcut to her car.

Being a gentleman, Dante holstered his guns, walked up behind the mugger and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and threw him against a wall.

"Now then, didn't your mother ever teach you not to harass pretty girls?" Dante asked rhetorically to the mugger, the mugger stupidly brought out his knife, not realising that Dante owned on his person much deadlier weaponry.

"Sigh, and apparently your mother never taught you to never to play with knives, I'll have to rectify that" Dante said, whipping out Ivory in one smooth motion, Dante aimed and fired off a single shot.

BLAM!

The mugger then looked and checked his person to see if the shot had hit his body until he saw his knife was now broken, Dante looked at the mugger and said in a cold voice "Next shot will be in your Mr Happy place" Dante said, the mugger lost his nerve and ran out of the alley.

Holstering Ivory looked at the girl and asked "You alright Ma'am?" the girl looked at Dante with grateful eyes and replied in a shaky voice "Y-yes I-I'm f-f-fine" she stuttered and she slumped against the wall and slid down on the ground shaking with nerves and exhaustion.

Dante walked over to help the girl up and asked "Can you walk miss?" he asked, "Yes, I can walk to my car it's not far" the girl replied.

Holding the girl up by the shoulders, Dante escorted the girl to her car out of the alleyway, her car a little red station wagon was parked near the sidewalk, the girl got out her keys with shaking hands and attempted to unlock her car; the girl missed the lock a few times because of her shaking hands but after another attempt, the key was inserted and turned to unlock the car.

The driver's door was opened and the girl slumped into the driver's seat with a shaky sigh and said to Dante "Thank you sir, I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't come along when you did" she said shakily, Dante gave a smile and replied "No problem at all" he said.

"Is there anything I can do for you while I'm here?" the girl asked, wishing to thank her rescuer, Dante looked thoughtful and replied "You can direct me to the nearest bar, I think I need a celebratory drink"

The girl gave Dante some directions to a bar and Dante left her to recollect herself with a warning to stay out of dark alleys next time, walking down the street, Dante noticed he was getting a lot of looks from others walking the sidewalk, some were looks of caution and wariness as Dante happened to be heavily armed, with a large sword strapped to his back and two pistols holstered to either of his legs, some women and some men of… different orientation were checking him out and why wouldn't they? A handsome face, ice blue eyes, white hair and a lean powerful body showing his bare chest made them look at Dante appreciatively and some had looks of longing on their faces.

Dante smiled a bit and headed off down the street remembering the instructions the girl gave him.

Turning off left down another street, Dante soon found the bar he was looking for; just a green door with a neon sign saying bar, Dante opened the door and entered.

The clientele were an odd bunch that was for sure, many were wearing strange costumes that looked like they belonged in superhero comic books or Saturday morning cartoon shows.

One member of the clientele, wearing white and blue and blue goggles looking like an Eskimo came up to Dante and growled what the guy would consider his best tough guy voice "Only supercriminals are allowed in this bar, not the general public" the Eskimo growled.

Dante smirked and replied "Oh so this is a bad guys only bar right? Well shoot I forgot to bring my bad guy membership card but I did bring my ladies though." Whipping out Ebony, Dante pointed the gun at the Eskimo's forehead and asked "Now are we gonna settle this like gentlemen or are we gonna have ourselves a good old fashioned bar brawl?"

The Eskimo paled a bit but either stupid or overconfident sneered "You won't shoot, you haven't got the guts to kill Captain Cold" he sneered.

Dante raised an eyebrow and said "Captain Cold? That's the best bad guy name you could come up with? You really think that's gonna scare me? Oh look at me I'm Captain Cold, my best weapons are snowballs and my henchman is Frosty the Snowman" Dante mocked, bringing a few smothered sniggers from the other patrons as Captain Cold's face started going red with anger.

"You punk! How dare you make fun of me!" Captain Cold snarled and brought out a pair of pistols that looked like they were from star trek or something.

Dante looked at the pistols and almost laughed his heart out at the sight of them "You really think those puny little things are gonna stop me?" Dante asked, Captain Cold's face contorted in rage and squeezed the triggers on his pistols.

Instead of bullets the pistols fired out streams of ice blue energy and both the streams of energy hit Dante and encased him in a block of ice, Captain Cold smirked at the sight of his opponent now a block of ice.

Confident that his erstwhile opponent was finished, Captain Cold turned around and was about to head back to his table when a cracking of ice caught his attention.

With a resounding cracking of ice Dante broke free of his temporary prison, "Now that wasn't very nice Eskimo boy" Dante said "Now it's show time" he added and whipped out Ivory and began to shoot the place up.

The costumed clientele panicked and began to take cover, the dual pistols Ebony and Ivory were designed by Sparda to have the fire and damnation of hell while the other had the light and divine judgement of heaven and so long as one was fired after the other the guns never ran out of ammunition nor did they ever over heat.

Some of the bullets hit their marks and sent the costumed clientele flying into others or into furniture and walls.

One of the tavern regulars, one with a skull for a head surrounded by green flame managed to get close enough to land a punch.

Dante barely felt the punch and he looked at the bar patron and said "That's your best punch? I've had harder ones from Lady" Dante said and drew his sword Rebellion and slashed at the bar patron.

Leaving a deep gash in the man's chest which sent the man flying into a wall, Dante then got back to beating up the rest of the clientele.

Holstering his sword and pistols, Dante then proceeded to use fisticuffs to beat up the bar patrons, many of the bar patrons fell before Dante's onslaught, those that managed to avoid Dante's punches fled from the bar in terror from this white haired devil.

After half an hour, Dante had one super-criminal in a head lock in one arm and was holding and drinking a bottle of Jack Daniels bourbon in the other, the rest of the clientele were either groaning in pain because of bruises & broken bones or were unconscious from pain.

"S-sir?" wheezed the super-criminal head-locked in Dante's arm, Dante looked at the criminal with an arched eyebrow as if to ask 'what?' "Can I go now?" the criminal asked, "Hmm… yeah I suppose I should let you go, just don't come back. Ever" Dante said relinquishing his hold on the criminal.

The criminal sobbed with relief and fled the scene in terror relieved to have his head in one piece and vowed never to come back to the bar lest the white haired devil was there.

Dante then pulled up a chair and took another swig of bourbon and looked around to find a juke box or TV.

The juke box in the corner was smashed up from the fight but thankfully the TV up in its stand had managed to avoid the carnage. Flicking it on, Dante started channel surfing until he came across a news report that interested him.

"_Breaking news, after the Thanagarian Invasion the Justice League has decided to expand its roster and recruitment efforts have begun effectively immediately and all superheros are encouraged to join the League to make the world a safer place for everyone"_ the TV journalist said excitedly.

This bit of news made Dante's eyes widen and he said to himself "Okay… now I know I've landed in a crazy world and not in my regular crazy world, what's this 'Justice League'?" Dante askedto himself.

Looking to one of the groaning criminals, Dante gave him a slight kick to the ribs and asked "Hey buddy, what's this Justice League?"

The injured criminal looked at Dante in terror and began to babble out an answer "T-t-the J-J-Justice L-L-League i-is a-all the world's superheroes combined to fight us bad guys, please don't kill me I have a family at home" he babbled.

"Relax, I'm not gonna kill ya just yet, I just want some information about this Justice League, know anyone who can give me more info on them?" Dante asked the sobbing criminal who looked to be on the verge of passing out from terror.

"Hey I heard all the commotion in here and- whoa! What the hell happened here?" a voice asked.

Dante turned around to see a young man clad in red and gold spandex with a lightning bold on his chest wearing a red cowl with lightning bolts where the ears should be and white lenses where eyes should be.

Dante and the newcomer both looked at each other and asked "Who the hell are you?" they both asked each other, "Okay, okay, let's straighten this out who are you and what you doing here?" the newcomer asked.

"The name's Dante, Dante Sparda, demon hunter, private investigator and mercenary for hire, now that introductions have been made, who the hell are you?" Dante asked, the newcomer looked shocked and replied "You don't know who I am? I'm the Flash, the fastest man alive" he said.

Dante smirked and said "Yeah I'll bet your fast, especially with women, stick it in, thirty seconds and Ding! You're done" he laughed uproariously at the look on Flash's face, Flash then spoke up indignantly "Hey I'm not a premature ejaculator!" Flash said hotly his cheeks going red.

"Hey I'm just kidding, so you know anything about this Justice League?" Dante asked.

Flash then got his composure back and asked "You're kidding right? You've never heard of the Justice League?"

Dante answered "Nope, never heard of the Justice League until now, I'm not from this world" he said, "So you're an alien?" Flash asked.

"No I think I'm from an alternate universe where there is no Justice League & where I make a living as a demon hunter" Dante replied.

"Demon hunter? As hunting in little demons with goatees and pitchforks? Or hunting actual 'take-your-soul-to-eat' demons?" Flash asked nervously, remembering the demons of Tartarus on Themyscira Island.

Dante replied "Answer is B, actual demons that take people's souls to eat"

"Now that we've cleared that up, what's this Justice League all about?" Dante asked, Flash replied "Basically we're all the world's superheroes joined together to fight the bad guys, rescue damsels in distress, save the world and all that good guy stuff."

Dante looked thoughtful then said "Well I do make a living fighting bad guys, rescue hot girls and save the world from apocalypses on a regular basis, is there anything I have to do to join?" Dante asked.

"Well we are having a recruitment drive and I'm going around recruiting some buddies of mine and bringing them to the Watch Tower" Flash said, "Watch Tower? What the heck's that?" Dante interrupted.

Flash answered "It's the Justice League base, it's up in space" he said, "In space? Are you shitting me?" Dante asked, Flash shook his head and replied "Nope I shit you not, the Justice League HQ is up in space, the view's pretty nice up there as well"

Dante's face lit up like a kid at Christmas and said "Oh man I gotta join, can I come?" he asked, Flash looked at Dante with a smile on his face and replied "I don't see why not, just give me a sec."

Flash then put a couple of fingers to his left ear, obviously he had a communicator ear piece in there, & said "J'onn found a new recruit, be ready to pick up two"

"Ok Danny boy, stand beside me and watch the magic happen" Flash said, Dante frowned & said "Don't call me 'Danny' or I'll kick your ass to next week" he said as he stood beside Flash.

Flash then said "You might wanna hold on to your lunch for the next few seconds" Dante looked confused and was about to ask why before being cut off by a bright blue light, the next thing Dante knew was he was standing in a large room where there were numerous people in various costumes.

Dante looked around wildly and asked in confusion "What the? How the hell did we end up here?" he asked as he looked around the cavernous room, Flash almost laughed at Dante and replied "Teleportation technology, courtesy of STAR Labs and Wayne Enterprises" he said.

A tall green skinned man with orange eyes and pronounced eyebrows wearing blue shorts, red cross belt harness and a blue cape walked over to Flash and Dante and said "Flash I see you brought someone new with you, may I ask who he is?" the man asked in a deep monotone drone.

Flash did the introductions "J'onn, this Dante Sparda, a demon hunter from another universe, Dante, this is J'onn J'onzz the last Martian in existence and founding member of the League" Flash said.

"Martian?" Dante queried, "Yeah, Martian as in from Mars" Flash said, Dante looked J'onn and said to him "Y'know I always pictured Martians to be a lot uglier like the ones on TV, but for an alien you look pretty good" Dante said.

J'onn was impassive at that statement and asked "You say you're from another universe, may I ask what you do there for a living?"

Dante replied "I'm a demon hunter, private investigator and mercenary for hire, as to why I'm in this universe I was wasting some demons and I stepped on a circle of runes and I woke up here" he said.

J'onn's orange eyes glowed and Dante felt something intrude in his mind, Dante grimaced and said to J'onn "Hey! I didn't say you could read my mind!" Dante said coldly to the Martian and he brought out Rebellion, the demonic claymore pointed at J'onn.

J'onn's eyes stopped glowing and said "My apologies, I only wanted to see if you were telling the truth" he said passively, raising a hand in apology, Dante seeing how apologetic J'onn was, sheathed Rebellion on his back and said "It's okay, just ask for permission next time, ok?" J'onn nodded and said he understood.

Flash then said "Now that we've cleared that up, why don't I introduce you to the new members of the League?" he said, Dante nodded and replied "Sure, let's see what other 'heroes' there are in this crazy world."

Flash then started introducing Dante to the newly inducted heroes of the Justice League, the first few members introduced were; Orion, Elongated Man, Atom Smasher and Booster Gold.

"Hey guys, this is a new member, Dante Sparda" Flash said making the introductions, Orion identified wearing a strange helmet, dark blue gloves and shorts and red body suit, then sized up Dante and said in a growl "Never heard of you before" he growled, clearly this guy had anger issues and didn't like being here with all these people, clearly stated by the folded arms and the mouth set in a hard line, Dante smirked, he would like to take this guy down a peg or two but now was not the time.

Elongated Man, identified by wearing a purple and white body suit and orange hair, stretched, _stretched_, his arm from where he was standing to shake Dante's hand and said "Nice to meet ya, can't say I've ever heard of you but it's nice to meet you all the same" he said in a friendly tone.

Booster Gold was up next, he wore a gold and blue suit with golden glasses/goggles and gave a cocky pretentious feel to Dante, Dante shook hands politely and gave his greetings.

Atom Smasher was last; Atom Smasher easily dwarfed Dante in height and was very muscular wearing an outfit similar to a Spanish luchador and spoke with an Israeli accent "It is nice to meet you my friend" he said, "Likewise" Dante replied.

The next group of heroes introduced were; Fire, Ice, Vigilante, Shining Knight, Stargirl and STRIPE.

Fire was an exceptionally beautiful woman with green hair and glowing emerald eyes wearing a green crop top, green pants, boots and gloves and spoke with a Brazilian accent, Ice was young attractive woman with white hair despite her age, wearing white and navy blue, both of the girls were checking Dante out, easily noticed by the almost hungry looks in their eyes as they looked at Dante, both would later admit that Dante was rather fit and handsome. Dante was also checking Fire and Ice out, as evidenced by an appreciative look in his eyes as he looked them over, something he was sure they noticed as they both blushed a little, both of the girls had very attractive bodies, tanned and toned and curvy in all the right places, something Dante appreciated in women.

Vigilante was identified wearing a cowboy outfit and pair of revolvers holstered on his hips and a red bandanna over his mouth and spoke with a drawling Texan accent, Shining Knight was easily recognisable wearing armour similar to that of a Arthurian knight, consisting of gold chainmail, iron grey helmet and bracers and wearing a red sleeveless tunic with a black heraldic eagle embroidered on it and spoke with an almost archaic English accent.

Stargirl was a young woman with blonde hair and almost American flag themed outfit and holding a golden metal rod in her hands, despite being younger than Dante, Stargirl would later admit that she was checking Dante out, showing an appreciative look on her face as she saw his bare chest and handsome face, STRIPE must obviously be her father as he stood in front of her like a protective father would, STRIPE was wearing a white robotic suit.

The next group introduced to Dante consisted of; Hawk and Dove, Huntress, B'wana Beast, Etrigan and Captain Marvel.

Hawk was brawny young man, wearing red and white and gave off a sense of aggressiveness where as his polar opposite twin Dove wore white and blue and was peaceful and gentler in contrast to Hawk.

B'wana Beast was decked out in what must've been inspired by Tarzan, wearing a loincloth, boots and a strange tribal helmet and had an accent similar to film actor Sylvester Stallone.

Captain Marvel was tall and well-built & wore red with a white gold trimmed cape with a thunder bolt on his chest, there was something about him that gave a sense of childlike innocence, Dante could feel magic rolling off him and realised he must be a child transformed into what he is now, Dante decided to look into it later.

When introductions were made with the demon Etrigan, things almost got ugly, "Sniff, sniff, you reek of demon, mortal" Etrigan growled at Dante, his red eyes flashing, Dante smirked and replied "You stink of it too and you look it as well" Dante said, slowly moving a hand to Ivory, ready to draw it should it come to a fight, Flash wisely moved Dante onto Huntress.

Huntress was very attractive woman with dark hair and brown eyes, wearing a black and purple costume with a pair of handheld repeater crossbows holstered on her hips, her body was naturally attractive, voluptuous bust, long athletic legs, toned and curvy body frame, her costume hugging her figure and exposing her flat stomach, Huntress noticed where Dante's eyes were looking, gave a small smirk and said to the devil hunter, "Hey, my eyes are up here" she said pointing to her eyes, Dante smirked and said "Just admiring the view pretty lady, and I gotta say it's a nice view from here" he said with a casual wink, Huntress arched her eyebrow flirtatiously and replied "It's a nice view from where I'm standing at the moment" she said with her own wink as she appraised Dante with an almost hungry look in her eye, she admitted in her mind that Dante was easily one of the most handsome men she had come across in her life, she wondered whether the colour of his hair was artificial or natural in nature, and she liked that his chest was exposed, gave something for her to think about during those long nights alone.

Flash then moved Dante on to the next group of heroes, this group consisted of; Vixen, Crimson Fox, Wildcat and Aquaman.

Wildcat was a tall very well built man, dressed in a black costume that had some vague resemblance to a cat, Wildcat shook hands with Dante, gave a grunt and said "You got some grip, you had training or something?" he asked, Dante replied "A little bit, but I… mostly work out a lot" he said.

Vixen was a dark skinned woman and easily beautiful, with the face and body of a supermodel, and wore a strange carved bone amulet around her neck, Dante admitted she could easily get any man's attention and Vixen would later admit that she was checking out Dante, she also wondered if Dante's hair colour was natural or artificial in nature and when she saw Dante's bare chest, she almost swooned as she saw how lean, powerful and sculpted it, it certainly gave her something to think about.

Crimson Fox was identified wearing a costume that gave her an animalistic look and was easily attractive and Fox would admit later that she too was checking Dante out.

Aquaman was identified wearing sea green pants that looked like they were made of fish scales, a golden belt with a stylised A on it, long blonde hair and interestingly where his left hand was, there was a harpoon blade in place of the hand, Aquaman gave an almost cold calculating feel to Dante.

"You… you smell of demon" Aquaman stated to Dante, "And you reek of seawater and fish" Dante retorted, Aquaman's face then scrunched up a in a frown and his eyes narrowed.

The next group Dante was introduced to consisted of; Dr Light, Supergirl, Captain Atom, the Atom and Dr Fate.

Dr Light was a woman of Japanese appearance and was attractive so Dante gave a her a once over, something the lady in question picked up and blushed slightly, Captain Atom was a tall well-built man and was covered head to toe in some kind of silver coating except for his hands and feet that were coloured red, on his chest there was a stylised atom symbol, Captain Atom gave a feeling of military efficiency and precision so he must've been in the army or something similar.

The Atom was a man of average build wearing a red and blue suit with a blue cowl and white lenses and seemed scientific in mind and nature.

Supergirl was a very attractive young woman with shoulder length blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes wearing a white top with a red and gold shield with an S on it and wore a red miniskirt, white gloves and red boots, Dante gave a slight smirk as he took in her beautiful face as he checked her out. Supergirl picked up on Dante checking her out and almost went red with embarrassment but she too was checking out the devil hunter and needless to say she liked what she saw in this man; handsome face, lean powerful body, ice blue eyes that had a glowing red outline to them, pure white hair and wicked playful smirk on his face, Supergirl hoped her cousin wouldn't notice the way she and this young man were checking each other out.

Dr Fate wore a blue and gold outfit with a gold cape and wore a strange helmet that covered his entire head and gave a holy mystical feel to Dante, Dr Fate could feel the demonic energy flowing around this young man but yet it did not seem evil and his weapons were strange; his pistols were strange, the one coloured chrome had a holy and divine energy to it whilst the dark metal pistol had a demonic feel to it, the large sword sheathed on Dante's back had a sentience and hunger to it.

Then a tall well-built man with dark hair wearing red and blue then walked up to a podium and called everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, heroes one and all, welcome to the Watchtower" the man said, Dante asked Flash "Who's the guy at the stand?" Dante asked.

Flash replied "That's Superman, he's an alien from the planet Krypton and he has all these cool powers like flight, super strength, invulnerability, heat vision all that stuff, he's kinda the leader of us all" Flash explained as Superman talked about the new purpose of the League.

Dante kinda zoned out as he listened to Superman talk, feeling extremely bored by the speech, Dante took out Ivory and began to idly twirl it in his hand, some took notice of that and began to move away from Dante cautiously, lest he aimed that pistol at them.

Finally Superman finished his speech and gave some instructions about the Watchtower and with that said people began to move about their new home.

Dante decided to look for the cafeteria and get some pizza.

After walking a few corridors, Dante was lost, this place was completely strange to him and he had no idea where to look for the cafeteria but fortunately help came in the form of beautiful brunette woman wearing a female magician's outfit.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" she asked, she had beautiful blue eyes, the kind that any man would melt under.

Dante picked his jaw up off the floor and replied "Yeah, you could say that, I'm trying to find the cafeteria so I can get some pizza and some whiskey inside me" he said as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

The lady gave a slight smirk and replied "I don't think alcohol's allowed on the Watchtower, but I can take you to the cafeteria" she said "If you'll follow me please" she added and started to walk down a corridor with Dante following behind.

"Sorry I didn't get your name" Dante said, the magician smiled and replied "Sorry, my name's Zatanna also known as the Mistress of Magic" she said "What's yours?" Zatanna asked.

Dante answered "Name's Dante, Dante Sparda, demon hunter, private investigator and mercenary for hire" he said, "I'm honoured but I don't believe I've ever heard of you and I know most if not all the demon hunters of this world" Zatanna said as she looked at Dante.

Dante said "That's because I'm not from this world."

Zatanna's eyes went wide and she said "You mean you're from an alternate universe?" she asked, Dante nodded and replied "Yep, in my universe, demons are constantly trying to take over my world and I kill them" he said.

Zatanna looked at Dante closely, as if scrutinising him and said "Forgive me for being rude, I sense a demonic aura about you, are you part demon?" she asked hesitantly, Dante gave a chuckle and replied "Not demon, but half Devil, if you're wondering what a devil is, a devil is a higher form of demon and in answer to my heritage I had a human mother and a devil father who saved my world from the Hell dimension" Dante explained, Zatanna took this all in with wide eyes and she asked "What kind of powers do you have?"

"Strength, healing factor, speed, a form of immortality and the ability to use Devil Arms" Dante replied.

Zatanna looked confused and asked "What are Devil Arms?" she asked, Dante brought out his dual pistols Ebony and Ivory and started to explain; "These babies are my ladies Ebony" Dante gave the dark metal pistol a twirl "And Ivory" and gave the chrome pistol a twirl.

"These pistols were designed by my father when he vowed to protect earth, they were originally called Luce & Ombre but when I inherited them I sent 'em to a friend and he improved them and I renamed them Ebony and Ivory and so long as one is fired after the other they'll never run out of ammo or overheat" Dante said and holstered the two pistols.

"What other weapons do you have?" Zatanna asked, Dante unsheathed his sword Rebellion from his back and explained "This baby is called Rebellion and was the key to releasing my… other half though it had to taste my blood first" he said.

Bringing out another sword from his trench-coat this sword giving an electric crackle and sparks from the hilt to the tip of the blade, Dante then began to explain "This one right here is Alastor, the sword manifestation of Alastor the Thunder Devil, this bastard impaled me when I first found him but I got up and tamed him" he said and put Alastor back in his trench-coat.

This discussion went on for a few minutes as the two walked a couple of corridors and entered a couple of elevators.

Reaching the cafeteria, Dante invited Zatanna to some lunch, Zatanna graciously complied and they both took some food from the buffet.

Dante took some various pizza slices, French fries and a coke while Zatanna took a light Caesar salad and bottle of water.

Dante struck up another conversation with Zatanna, "So you say you're a mistress of magic right? Does that mean you can do magic?" Dante asked as he chewed a pizza slice.

Zatanna chewed on a piece of lettuce leaf, swallowed and replied "Yeah, my mother was from a race of people called homo magi and they were gifted in magic but my father was mortal and he was considered the best illusionist, stage magician and escape artist before he retired" she said as she fished out a crouton with her fork and placed it in her mouth.

Dante followed up with another question "Do you have to do anything or use anything special to use your magic?" he asked as he took a sip of his coke.

Zatanna replied "Yeah, when I want to cast a spell I have to say the words backwards for example" taking off her hat and holding her wand Zatanna said "Tibbar raeppa tuo fo eht tah" a small flash of blue light and Zatanna pulled a white rabbit out of her hat.

Dante's jaw dropped and he said "Wow, that's pretty cool, what other spells can you do?" he asked.

Zatanna replied "I can also wipe people's memories of certain events that have happened but that's kinda risky because if done too far can reduce a person's intelligence and make them retarded, so I only do it if there's no there's other choice."

Zatanna then asked "What about you? What are your powers?"

Dante smiled and replied "Well I have far greater strength, speed, stamina and endurance than a regular human, I can regenerate wounds quickly and with the use of Devil Arms I can use my Devil Trigger form."

"Devil Trigger? What's that?" Zatanna asked, Dante answered "It basically means I can turn into my devil form and the form depends on which Devil Arm I'm using at the time" Zatanna then asked "So your sword Rebellion would turn you into what a rebel demon?" she asked.

Dante gave a chuckle and replied "Nah, when I use my devil trigger form with Rebellion, I guess I turn into my father when he was in his devil form" he said.

"And with your other sword Alastor, you would turn into the devil Alastor?" Zatanna asked, Dante nodded and replied "Pretty much yeah, but my devil trigger form really depends on what Devil Arm I'm using and what element its affiliated with, Rebellion's element is magic and Alastor's is lightning and my ladies; Ebony has the fire and damnation of hell while Ivory has the light and divine judgement of heaven, I've also got the tripartite nunchaku Cerberus that has the element ice that I took from the devil Cerberus and I've got the guitar/scythe Nevan from Nevan the lightning witch which as you can guess controls lightning" Dante explained, Zatanna took in the information with wide eyes, she never that demonic weapons could be so complicated or that they could be used, she wondered what Dante's world was like.

As Dante and Zatanna were talking, Black Canary AKA Dinah Lance walked into the cafeteria looking for something to eat, Dinah then took notice of Dante, she had briefly seen Dante in the main room during Superman's speech and needless to say Dinah liked what she saw; a handsome face, ice blue eyes that had a glowing red outline to them, a lean powerful sculpted body and white hair despite looking so young.

Dante then noticed that he was being watched, saw Dinah, gave a smirk and eyed her up; a voluptuous and curvy body, full lips, slender elegant hands, beautiful blue-grey eyes and long silky blonde hair plus the fact she was dressed in stockings, boots, black corset and leather jacket made the package more attractive.

Dante smirked and said "Babe where did you get your body from?" he wondered out loud, Zatanna noticed where Dante was looking and said to Dante "I see you've found something you like, typical" she said with a smirk on her face.

Dante smiled at Zatanna & replied "At least I'm honest and I do find you very attractive, very dateable I would say" Dante said with a smirk on his face, Zatanna gave Dante a flirtatious smile and said "Really? Very dateable you say? So you're saying that you would date me?" she asked with seductive look in her eyes as she watched Dante's face.

Dante smiled cheekily and replied "I would and we are dating right now" he said with a chuckle, Zatanna blushed and asked "So we're dating right now you say? Does that mean you'll kiss me at the end of this date?"

Dante arched an eyebrow humorously and replied "My momma taught me never to kiss a woman on the first date when you take her out unless she initiates the kiss" Dante said with a smile on his face.

Zatanna's mouth made a perfect 'O' and her eyes went wide as dinner plates as she realised the implications of what Dante said, she then smirked and said "I might take you up on that Dante Sparda" she said with a seductive smirk on her face and blew a kiss to Dante.

"Oh you are a bad girl, Zatanna I'll give you that" Dante smirked.

Zatanna gave a mysterious smile and said to Dante "I am a bad girl and I need to be punished, severely" she said with a cheeky seductive smile on her face, Dante gave a wicked smirk and replied "I may have to" he said "Maybe tonight" he added with a sly wink.

Everyone who was in the cafeteria watching the exchange between Zatanna and Dante had mixed reactions; the male heroes were taking pointers and notes of how Dante flirted with the Mistress of Magic, while the female heroes' tempers were steadily increasing at how Zatanna was flirting with the devil hunter and how she was getting so close to sleeping with him.

That being said, Zatanna and Dante then got and walked off out of the cafeteria, this action certainly got minds racing as to what was going to happen between the magician and the devil hunter.

Later

Dante had gentlemanly walked Zatanna to her quarters and being the gentleman he didn't press to kiss her.

But Zatanna pulled him in for a good long kiss on the lips, sparks most certainly passed between Dante and Zatanna as they felt each other's lips; the feel of Zatanna's lips against his own was rather nice for Dante, her lips felt like silk and satiny and she tasted like honey. Zatanna felt completely at ease with Dante and kissing him felt natural and he was certainly skilled in kissing, he felt robust and masculine in an old school way and tasted like chocolate chip cookies.

A few moments passed as they kissed, both soon parted for air, Zatanna breathed heavily and had a breathless smile on her face as she looked at Dante and said "You're a really good kisser you know that?" she said, Dante was breathless as well and he said "Thanks, so are you."

"Well I'll guess I'll see you later, maybe we'll go on another date?" Dante suggested, "I'll take you up on that soon" Zatanna said, Zatanna then quickly got a piece of paper and pen, wrote something down on it and gave it to Dante telling him to call her later tonight and then gave him another kiss and closed the door, leaving Dante to try and find what was left of his senses that had been gloriously ravished by a beautiful brunette magician.

Dante then pulled himself together and headed off down the hallway to the main room and see about getting a room for him to crash.

_To be continued…_

**Angry lil' elf: how was that eh? Couldn't think of anything else to write with this chapter but I hope the reviews it will get will be enough for to get some inspiration for another chapter, anyways this was just something I wanted to do as I mentioned earlier, no-one has ever done a Justice League/Devil May Cry crossover story before so I decided to be the first to do it, just to rock the boat a bit because I'm a fearless bastard, but I'll leave this one to simmer as I do have other stories to update, I can't say which ones I'll update but we'll get to that later.**

**Also if you look on my profile I have set up a poll showing romantic potentials for Dante and there's about twenty-four girls on there and the poll results so far are: Huntress and Zatanna are tied for first place at 12% each, Black Canary, Vixen, Fire, Batgirl, Catwoman and Lois Lane are all tied for second place at 8% each, Dr Light, Supergirl, Volcana, Galatea, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn and Giganta are tied for third place at 4% each. So please have a vote on there and tell others about this poll and get them to vote as I do appreciate everybody's input and also please, PLEASE review I'm getting sick of people just favouriting and subscribing to my stories, I mean what's the point of just following this story if you're not gonna leave a review, don't get me wrong I appreciate you guys following my stories and adding them to your favourites list, but I wanna hear from you all and any criticisms you have or why you like my fics, so please leave a review.**

**Anyways, I gotta go, try and update my other stories and do schoolwork and all that jazz,**

**Cheers,  
Angry lil' elf.**


	2. Chapter 2

Justice League: Deal with a Devil Chapter 2

**Angry lil' elf: Hey everyone how's it going, sorry for taking so long, I know it's been a while since I updated this story but I have been trying to update my other stories, so I apologise for that.**

**As for the poll I have now closed as it's gotten big enough for me to make a decision and I've set up a new poll for an upcoming project of mine, it's a Justice League/Assassin's Creed story starring Ezio, basically after discovering the Piece of Eden in Altair's Library, Ezio is sent to the future by the old gods to aid Desmond in fighting the Templars and is flung forward to the future in modern day Metropolis a few days before the White Martian invasion. You can only imagine how the heroes of the modern world will take to Ezio's methods of dealing with criminals, for the poll I've set up, it's a mixture of female heroes, villains and even a couple of civilians such as Lois Lane, I am thinking of putting Hawkgirl/Shayera Hol on there but if she were to make it to the top I would only have it be a fling between her and Ezio when GL starts dating Vixen during the events of Justice League Unlimited. So if you have any questions or suggestions about this new idea of mine, please them in your review or send me a PM, and I'll try to get back to you.**

**Now we begin:**

Dante walked down the hallway to the main to speak to the Martian about getting a room, Dante walked past the costumed heroes and the civilian staff, all the while getting some stares from as he walked past, the women looked at Dante appreciatively while the men looked at Dante warily.

Dante just smiled and walked down the corridor to the main room to find the Martian.

Reaching the room, Dante found J'onn at the main terminal.

"Hey uh… J'onn is it? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Dante asked, J'onn nodded and replied "May I ask what troubles you?" he asked.

Dante replied "Since I'm pretty new to the Watchtower, who do I have to see about getting a room?" he said.

J'onn gave a small smile and answered "I have allocated rooms for every leaguer on the Watchtower, since you are new to this world we will have to give you one of the spare rooms" he said.

J'onn gave Dante a key card and explained "Here is your membership card, your quarters are down the hall in the dormitory wing" J'onn said before going back to his duties, leaving Dante to head the dormitory wing.

Leaving the main room and heading for the dormitory wing, Dante was lost again but was rescued by a girl he met earlier, Supergirl.

Supergirl was certainly very attractive, kinda like the high-school head cheerleader and a real farmer's daughter type, with golden blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes and a slim curvy body.

"Hey are you lost?" she asked, Dante picked his tongue up off the floor to reply "Yeah you could say that, that Martian didn't give me any directions to my room, he just gave me a membership card and that was it" he said, Supergirl smiled and replied "Let's see your card then" she said.

Dante passed her his card and she looked at it and said in a bright voice "Ah here it is, you're just down the hall from my room" she said with a smile "Just follow me" she said and led Dante down the hallway, along the way Dante struck up a conversation with the attractive female Kryptonian.

"So what's your name?" Dante asked, Supergirl smiled and replied "Sorry, my name's Kara, Kara Zor-El, I'm an alien if you hadn't noticed" she said with a smile and she then asked "What's your name?"

Dante gave a smile and replied "Name's Dante, Dante Sparda, I'm half Devil, half human and I make a living killing demons" he said "So you're an alien right? You don't look like one" he added, Kara smiled and replied "And you don't look like a 'Devil' but I am an alien" she said, "Touché" Dante said.

"What is a devil anyway?" Kara asked.

Dante saw no harm in explaining "A devil is a higher form of demon, far more powerful than a regular demon" he explained.

"So what are your powers?" Kara asked.

"Basically, enhanced speed, strength, stamina, endurance, regenerative healing ability, a form of immortality and the ability to use Devil Arms" Dante replied, "What are 'Devil Arms'?" Kara asked.

"Essentially, Devil Arms are weapon manifestations of Devils and demons, like this baby right here" Dante brought out his broadsword Alastor and explained its origins.

"This bastard right here is the sword manifestation of Alastor the thunder devil and when I found this baby, it impaled me but I got back up and tamed him, if you haven't guessed Alastor controls lightning" Dante said as Kara listened with interest, she never knew that demonic weapons could be so complicated.

"What are your other powers?" she asked.

Dante replied "Another one of my powers is my Devil Trigger form"

"Devil Trigger? What's that?" Kara asked, "Essentially I turn into my… other half and my abilities and attacks become even more enhanced" Dante explained and added "My Devil Trigger form really depends on what Devil Arm I'm using at the time" he said.

"So if you're using Alastor, you would become Alastor?" Kara queried.

Dante nodded and answered "Essentially yeah, some other Devil Arms I have are the sword Rebellion, an heirloom from my father and the tripartite nunchaku Cerberus which controls ice" he said.

Kara nodded taking in all the information and soon they found Dante's new living quarters.

"Well here's your room Dante, I'll see you round maybe?" Kara said, Dante gave a grin and replied "Yeah I'll definitely see you round" he said with a casual wink directed at the female Kryptonian who blushed a little serving to make her more attractive, Dante just grinned wider at that and entered his room, leaving Kara to recollect her thoughts.

Admittedly, Dante's room was a bit bare bones basic with a bed against the wall, a nightstand with a phone on it beside it, a desk against the end of the room and a wardrobe to the side, but that could all change once Dante got a bit of cash to buy a few things, thankfully Trish and Lady weren't here to remind him of his debt to them and being new to this world meant Dante had no debt or cash flow problems at all until he blew it all gambling, hopefully Dante would use his head and not do any gambling for a while.

"Now to call that lovely magician" Dante smirked as he went over to the phone and got out the piece of paper Zatanna had given him.

Entering the numbers on the phone, Dante waited until he heard _"Hello?"_

"Hello, is this the lovely Mistress of Magic Zatanna I'm speaking to?" Dante asked, the voice replied cheekily _"Maybe, who am I speaking to?"_ the voice asked flirtatiously "This would be Dante Sparda" Dante replied equally flirtatious.

"_Hello then Dante, I see you decided to call"_ Zatanna said over the phone "Yeah I wanted to check whether you gave me a dud number or not, so now I see you didn't give me a dud then, so… what are you wearing?" Dante asked flirtatiously.

"_That depends, what are you wearing?"_ Zatanna's voice asked, "Playing hard to get are we? Well I'm wearing the clothes you saw me in when we first met, my coat, trousers, gloves, boots and that's pretty much about it, what are you wearing?" Dante replied.

"_I've just stepped out of the shower right now, so I'm all wet and slick, I'm practically wearing nothing right now" _Zatanna purred, Dante growled appreciatively and asked "Want me to come over to your place and 'dry' you off?"

"_If you think you can find me"_ Zatanna replied cheekily, Dante was already gone by the time he heard Zatanna's reply.

As soon as Zatanna heard the phone click and fall silent, she immediately start giggling and got herself ready, it was true that she was practically wearing nothing at the moment and she was only starting to dry off when Dante called, so began the flirting, Zatanna had been attracted by the young Devil hunter, he looked to be about twenty-two and she herself was twenty-seven, so there were some ramifications to this liaison but who cares? Dante's a hot, virile playful young man, so honestly Zatanna was not going to pass this opportunity up.

Dante was rushing towards Zatanna's quarters from what he remembered of its location, people were being bowled over by Dante as he rushed to Zatanna's quarters, reaching Zatanna's room, Dante braced himself, took a deep breath and knocked politely.

Hearing a sultry "Come in" Dante opened the door to find the object of his desire sitting on the bed, with her legs spread wide, revealing her glistening sex with a little trimmed thatch of dark hair, Zatanna's breasts were also glistening with moisture from the shower she recently had and her nipples looked firm to touch, Zatanna's big blue eyes captivated Dante as they had a wicked sinful playfulness to them and her full lips were curved into a sultry smile and looked inviting to kiss.

"Are you gonna come in or are you just gonna stand there like a moron?" Zatanna's breathy voice asked, Dante smirked and entered the door, closing it behind him, "Is this how you greet all your guests?" Dante asked flirtatiously as he eyed Zatanna's beautiful sensual body.

"No, just you baby" Zatanna cooed as she looked at Dante with those 'fuck me' eyes "Are you gonna just stand there? Or are you gonna join me?" Zatanna asked questioningly an eyebrow arched.

Dante smirked and started pulling off his clothes, Zatanna looked at Dante's lean muscly body hungrily, she was liking what she saw, it was definitely a sight to see; Dante shrugged off his coat leaving his upper torso and arms bare, next came the gloves revealing calloused hands, next the boots were pulled off and finally the trousers were pulled down revealing grey boxer shorts which stretched outwards, showing Dante's arousal; Zee's mouth watered as she saw how well-endowed Dante was, obviously good genetics from his father.

Dante then slipped off his boxers revealing his erect penis with a scribble of pure white pubic hair, Dante's phallus stood to attention proudly at ten and half inches in length and one inch in diameter, Dante smirked at the look of pure lust on Zatanna's face and asked "Like what you see babe?" he asked in a husky voice, Zatanna nodded hungrily and replied "Oh yeah" she said with pure lust in her voice.

Dante smirked and stalked over to where Zatanna sat, laid her over the bed and began to kiss her sensually, Zatanna surrendered willingly, letting Dante lead the kiss, absolutely loving the feel of Dante's lips on her own full lips.

Zatanna then pushed her tongue into Dante's mouth deepening the kiss, both of them moaned into each other's mouths sending vibrations into each other, Dante's phallus twitched and Zatanna felt her womanhood get hotter and wetter with pure lust and arousal.

Dante then broke off the kissing to which Zatanna moaned her disapproval until Dante started kissing and licking her neck all the while running his calloused hands all over Zatanna's damp body, Dante could smell the soap and shampoo from Zatanna's body, it excited him as he breathed in the clean flowery scent.

Zatanna moaned as her neck was being kissed and licked and Dante's hands felt incredible running themselves along her body; tracing her curves to her hips before moving up her stomach to her heavy and wanting breasts, gently kneading the mounds of female flesh Dante then moved his fingers to Zatanna's erect nipples, gently pinching and tugging them, Zatanna gave a slight gasp of pleasure and moaned and ran her slender elegant hands along Dante's lean muscled back.

Dante then moved his lips downwards towards Zatanna's breasts and placed a gentle but passionate kiss in-between her ripe breasts, Zatanna gave a moan of arousal and moved a hand down to Dante's phallus, Dante gave a slight gasp as Zatanna ran the tips of her fingers on the head of his manhood.

Zatanna not missing a beat then began to jerk Dante off while he started kissing and licking her breasts and nipples; sucking on an erect nipple, Dante then gently nipped it, tugging it with his teeth, Zatanna moaned out her pleasure and jerked Dante's cock harder, making Dante growl out his arousal.

Breaking off from pleasuring Zatanna's breasts, to which the magician moaned out her disappointment but was immediately pleased when Dante began to move down to her womanhood.

Smelling the clean scent of her cunt, Dante kissed around the thighs teasingly, massaging Zatanna's inner thighs, Zatanna's breathing hitched up a notch as she felt waves of ecstasy and arousal course through her.

Dante then gently nibbled and kissed the clitoris of Zatanna's womanhood, causing the lady to gasp out her pleasure, giving a long slow lick on the lips of Zatanna's pussy, Dante tasted her juices and immediately liked the taste of his lover, Dante then gently massaged and licked Zatanna's womanhood.

Zatanna was breathing heavily in short gasps of pure ecstasy and sexual pleasure, her eyes screwed shut with pure pleasure and she was moaning heavily, fisting Dante's white hair, holding him in place.

"Fuck! Dante, I'm gonna explode!" she gasped out, this spurred Dante to pleasure her even harder and thrust his tongue into her womanhood; the inner walls of Zatanna's womanhood flexed and rippled around Dante's tongue as he ate Zatanna out.

This drove Zatanna into wild screams of pleasure, it was a wonder that no-one came running into the room to see why the mistress of magic was screaming wildly.

Zatanna then started gasping heavily in short bursts as she felt her orgasm coming on.

"Fuck! Oh shit! I'M CUMMING! FUCK I'M CUMMING! AAAHHHHHH!"

Zatanna screamed as she released her orgasm, her juices came almost spraying out of her womanhood onto Dante's face, Dante without missing a beat, gulped down his lover's juices, enjoying the tangy taste of Zatanna's orgasm.

As soon as she felt her orgasm die down, Zatanna pulled Dante up to her face to kiss him, she tasted herself on his lips, this served to arouse her again as she kissed Dante deeply, pushing her tongue into his mouth to taste her juices again.

"You, you were amazing" Zatanna gasped as she held Dante close, with a wicked glint in her eyes, she flipped Dante onto his back and said slyly "Now it's your turn" she said with a wicked smile and kissed Dante passionately, before moving down to Dante's erect manhood, Dante smirked and relaxed under the magician's ministrations.

Zatanna teasingly kissed the head of Dante's phallus, a drop of precum leaked out of the tip to which Zatanna licked the drop hungrily enjoying the robust taste of Dante's precum.

Stroking from tip to base of Dante's cock, Zee gently jerked Dante off, not fast to build up a release but enough to feel good for her lover.

Dante relaxed under the magical touch of Zatanna's soft elegant hands, he growled out his arousal, almost triggering his devil form but thankfully Dante reined in his other half from coming out, but the red glowing outline of his eyes became a bit more pronounced.

Zatanna then began to slowly lick up and down Dante's length, causing Dante to gasp a bit as he felt her silken tongue work its magic on him.

"Fuck Zee, you're killing me here!" Dante growled, Zatanna smiled seductively at that statement and engulfed the head of Dante's phallus in her mouth.

Dante almost blew his load in Zatanna's hot and wet mouth, but thankfully he managed to keep his release from exploding in the magician's mouth.

Zatanna gently sucked the head of Dante's cock, absolutely enjoying the look of pure lust, arousal and pleasure on Dante's face, running her tongue on the slit of Dante's cock, Zatanna felt more precum leak out of Dante's phallus, coating the inside of her mouth, Zatanna moaned at the taste of Dante's precum and then engulfed nearly the entire length of Dante's penis in her mouth.

Eight inches was all Zatanna could manage without succumbing to her gag reflex, but she started moving her talented tongue around the length of Dante's phallus.

Dante gasped out his pleasure and gently thrusted in and out of Zatanna's talented mouth and tongue, Zatanna also began to bob her head, moving her mouth and tongue along Dante's erection, till the two moved in sync with each other.

Dante felt a tightening in his nether regions, a sign of his impending release, he gasped out a warning to Zatanna.

"Fuck! Zee, I'm close! I'm so close! Ya better let go! Or I'm gonna blow!" he gasped out to the magician, Zatanna looked up at Dante her blue eyes darkened with arousal and she continued her ministrations.

"Zee! Last chance! I'm gonna blow!" Dante said gasping out another warning.

Zatanna sucked harder, her tongue moving faster along Dante's length.

Dante held on for a few dear seconds before roaring out his release.

Zatanna felt Dante's hot, creamy and robust seed squirt into her mouth, she swallowed down as much as she could, but couldn't take any more and pulled her mouth off Dante's erection and some remaining streams of Dante's liquid squirted out hitting Zatanna's lips, cheeks and the bridge of her nose.

Dante near collapsed on the bed from near total exhaustion.

Zatanna then began to wipe her face clean of Dante' seed, making sure he was watching giving him an arousing performance; licking her lips clean first, Zatanna shuddered with pleasure at the taste and used her hands to wipe off the rest of Dante's seed from her face, licking up the seed from hands, Zatanna moaned out her appreciation at the taste of her lover's seed.

What surprised the Mistress of Magic was that Dante's phallus was still standing to attention, her eyes widened in surprise and awe and she stated "Wow, just wow" she said, Dante looked up at her, smirked and asked "Ready for another round?"

"I'm not sure I can" Zatanna replied nervously, Dante flipped her onto her back, facing her with a smile on his face and said to her "Don't worry I'll do all the work" he said "Wait! Let me get some protection first" Zatanna said.

"Smodnoc raeppa" Zatanna chanted and sure enough a packet of condoms appeared in Zatanna's hand, Dante grabbed the packet, pulling out a condom, ripping it open with his teeth and slid the protective sheath onto his erect phallus.

As soon as the protective sheath was on, Dante then began to nudge the entrance to Zatanna's womanhood, teasing at first but gradually pushing his phallus fully into Zatanna's womanhood, Zatanna gasped a bit at the intrusion of her nether region but soon moaned with pleasure as her body became accustomed to Dante's manhood.

Once fully sheathed inside Zatanna's cunt, Dante slowly pulled out halfway before pushing back in again, Zatanna moaned her pleasure and wordlessly nodded urging Dante to go faster, Dante did just that, and began to push in and out of Zee's womanhood at a steady pace.

Zatanna gripped Dante's arms with her hands, her nails digging into his skin, this caused Dante to grit his teeth in pain and pleasure and thrusted faster and harder.

Soon a rhythm of hard fast thrusting in & out of Zatanna's womanhood was driving both Dante and the lady in question up the wall in sheer arousal and sexual pleasure, both of them moaning & groaning out their pleasure.

Zatanna felt her impending orgasm approach her second one for the night and she gasped out "Fuck! Dante I'm close! I'm so close! Keep going!"

Dante thrusted even harder and faster until his hips were nothing more than a piston thrusting in and out at an insane speed.

Soon both of them were hit by their release, Zatanna came with a scream and Dante thrusted wildly for a few seconds before giving a massive grunt of exertion as he released his seed, Zatanna felt the heat of Dante's seed through the condom and it felt delicious.

Dante then pulled out of Zatanna, pulled off the used condom, tied it up and threw it in the trash bin and settled down beside his lover.

Both of them were breathing heavily as if they had run an entire marathon, "You-you-you were incredible Dante, is sex with you always this good?" Zatanna asked breathlessly, "Actually you were my first" Dante replied honestly as breathless as Zatanna.

Zatanna's eyes were wide with surprise and shock and she asked "I was your first? You never had sex before?"

"I can't honestly that I've never had sex until now, thank you for being my first" Dante said and he hugged Zatanna close to him, Zatanna gave a smile and snuggled up to him and the two lovers settled down for a little nap.

Half an hour later

Zatanna woke up to see Dante still asleep beside her, giving herself a private smile, Zatanna snuggled up to Dante & looked at the time, it was quarter to eleven, plenty of time to snuggle before she had to leave for scheduled performances.

So with that thought aside, Zatanna snuggled up again to Dante and pulled the covers of the bed over them and settled down to sleep.

The next morning

Dante woke up to see Zatanna still in bed beside him, giving himself a smirk, Dante held the magician close, Zatanna still asleep gave a murmur and snuggled up to him.

Dante checked the time, it was 8:30 in the morning, Dante decided to gently wake his lover up.

"Zee, time to wake up" Dante said gently, gently shaking Zatanna to rouse her from her slumber.

Zatanna woke up groggily and mumbled "What's going?" she murmured groggily, "Good morning beautiful" Dante replied, surprising Zatanna with a passionate kiss to the lips, Zatanna smiled into the kiss and relaxed into it, the two of them losing themselves in the kiss.

Breaking off the kiss, Zatanna got up out of the bed, still naked and stretched herself, her legs a little bowlegged from the good fucking she had last night, Dante watched her bare ass, reminiscing last night.

Zatanna looked over her shoulder and said "Get dressed Dante, it's time for breakfast" she said and went to her wardrobe and pulled on her usual stage attire, Dante gave a wistful sigh and got out of bed and began to gather his clothes and pull them on.

As soon as the two were dressed, the two left Zatanna's room and headed for the direction of the cafeteria.

As soon as the two reached the cafeteria, they were met with applause and wolf whistles from the heroes; Zatanna got an embarrassed smile and blushed crimson and hid her face, Dante got a cheesy grin on his face and took a bow and said "Thank you ladies and gentlemen, I'm here all week and Monday night ladies drink free" he said, everyone laughed at that statement.

_To be continued…_


End file.
